


El reflejo imposible

by dreamyguns



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/pseuds/dreamyguns
Summary: Victor le besa tantas veces y de tantas maneras diferentes que termina por ahogar esa voz.





	El reflejo imposible

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy escribiendo algo un poco más largo para esta serie así que voy a considerar este fic como una especie de práctica, ya que llevo mucho tiempo sin publicar nada. 
> 
> He intentado que todo cuadrara en la línea temporal de antes del canon, pero siento si se me ha pasado algún detalle.
> 
> Los versos del principio pertenecen a _Bleeding Heart_ , de Regina Spektor.

_how long must I try_ _’til you learn that dreaming’s hard_

_how long must I dream ’til you heal your bleeding heart_

_––––_

 

Tiene doce años cuando se enamora por primera vez.

Es una chica muy normal, del montón como diría su hermana mayor, que ya por esa época acostumbraba a hablar con un cigarrillo en los labios ya fuera de día o de noche. La ve en su recuerdo, de melena larga y piernas pálidas y cuello siempre erguido, con el paso de los años se dará cuenta de que es un patrón inconfundible que atrapará su mirada más tiempo del que se debería.

No hace ni dice nada, solo la mira. A una distancia prudencial, de vez en cuando y contando los segundos. Le dedica miradas huidizas en clase de matemáticas a través de las segundas gafas que gasta ese año, porque aún no se mantiene bien sobre el hielo y se hace moratones con una facilidad pasmosa. Su madre se sube por las paredes cuando le ve tarde sí y tarde también con una nueva magulladura, aunque aún con un poco de energía para sonreír, animoso, porque no puedo dominarlo en un día, mamá.

Los genios no nacen todos los días, y no soy uno de ellos, podría decir pero no dice.

Ella va a verle unas cuantas veces a la pista, se inclina sobre la barandilla y le observa dar vueltas y más vueltas. Se fija en que siempre lleva un calcetín más arriba que otro, sus ojos moviéndose más rápido que él en el hielo; a veces brillan, un poco perdidos entre la confusión y el interés.

Él nunca le dice nada. De hecho, ni siquiera se esfuerza en convertirse en su amigo o al menos en un conocido, en alguien a quien llamar de vez en cuando para tomar un batido o con quien estudiar matemáticas cuando se acerca un examen final.

Ella se muda a Florida al año siguiente y él se muerde los labios cada vez que la recuerda, hasta que ya no queda ni rastro de sus calcetines sueltos, ni de esa tensión en su cuello que nunca desaparecía cuando le veía patinar.

–

Tiene dieciocho años, un billete a Detroit en las manos y a Celestino delante de él con una propuesta considerable. Le promete que Estados Unidos hará mucho más por él que su pequeño pueblo, donde solo hay un castillo y una triste pista de hielo.

Es mi casa, quiere decir Yuuri, en su defensa.

Pero en lugar de eso, tiembla de los nervios, traga saliva y tarda un poco más de lo debido en aceptar. No tiene ni idea de por qué, ¿acaso el patinaje no había sido el centro de su vida desde que era niño? ¿No lo era cada vez que miraba los pósters de Victor en su pared, manoseados hasta la saciedad, y sus vídeos con sus actuaciones hechos polvo por los años y el uso?

Ah, claro, piensa, porque al menos en Hasetsu tiene el cariño de su madre, a Yuuko y a Takeshi, y la sensación calentita de que hay gente que le quiere y le apoyará aunque no tenga el nivel adecuado, ni pareja, ni casi amigos. Aunque vaya a seguir siendo un chaval enclenque que necesita refuerzos constantes para seguir adelante, porque él mismo no puede.

En Detroit le espera la soledad y millones de ojos que lo juzgarán a cada campeonato. Se someterá a un entrenamiento espartano que le quitará las ganas de vivir y le hará preguntarse si valdrá la pena todo el sacrificio, cuando sabe que al final no obtendrá nada. Tendrá que conceder entrevistas en que tendrá que disfrazarse de seguridad y decir que va a ir a por todas, aunque sea mentira.

Ni se plantea estar allí ni un año siquiera. Sabe que no va a durar.

Aunque al final sean cinco.

–

A los pocos meses de estar allí, Yuuko le dice que se casa y él no puede ir. Tiene un campeonato, está entrenando duro y es importante conseguir un buen puesto ese primer año, eso le ha dicho Celestino. Lo necesita, para demostrárselo a él, para sentirse un poco orgulloso de sí mismo, también.

Ni siquiera es una competición muy importante, pero aun así, quiere intentarlo. A través del teléfono, oye a Yuuko hablar y a sus propios pensamientos correr.

Su desidia le empuja a quedarse en el sofá de su casa viendo la televisión y acompañado de su imaginación, donde tiene éxito y patina bien y hay alguien a su lado que le besa sin importarle si gana o pierde.

Pero al mismo tiempo, lo siente ahí. Ese deseo de encajar, de hacer algo por sí mismo. Le calienta el pecho de determinación cuando se deja llevar por sus sueños más salvajes, cree incluso que eclipsa a su inseguridad y su escasa valía.

Se aferra a esa llamarada que se hace poderosa solo unos segundos con el corazón, con uñas y con dientes. Sabe que no ha dado la talla en los pequeños campeonatos en los que ha participado hasta ahora, no puede permitirse perder en los más concurridos. No cuando la imagen de Victor en su mente le empuja a seguir apuntándose, a seguir intentándolo, aunque se sienta cada vez más diminuto y débil a cada salto fallido que le resta más y más puntos de su marcador.

Ella lo entiende y no se enfada. No se lo recordará por años venideros, ni Takeshi tampoco, incluso aunque todavía disfrute metiéndose con él. Sin embargo, ya no posee esa maldad infantil que lo caracterizaba, no como él, que sigue anclado a sus miedos, a una inexperiencia que se enrarece con el paso de los años.

Se casan en una ceremonia íntima, pero sin él. No pasa ni un año hasta que Yuuko se queda embarazada y le llama a Detroit para decírselo entre lágrimas que van a caballo entre el miedo y la alegría, porque imagínate cómo tiene que ser tener un bebé, ¡y me vienen tres de golpe! Y qué voy a hacer, y ojalá estuvieras aquí, porque necesito a alguien con quien ir a comprar un carrito más grande que mi salón, porque Takeshi trabaja y yo tengo que seguir llevando la pista de hielo para llegar a fin de mes.

Ojalá estuviera allí, piensa él, muerto de frío en una habitación de hotel con un par de insípidas victorias encima. Al menos, se dice para consolarse, es más de lo que esperaba conseguir cuando tomó la decisión de mudarse allí.

Pero no es suficiente. Nunca lo es. Y menos ahora, cuando es más consciente del nivel de los pocos amigos que ha logrado hacer allí y, acto seguido, se evalúa a sí mismo. Puede ver su tímida evolución, sus saltos aún torpes e inexpertos a pesar de la dieta, el entrenamiento y los suspiros resignados de Celestino al finalizar la jornada.

Cuelga el teléfono, agradeciendo que no se le haya roto la voz en toda la conversación. La habitación se empequeñece por momento. Detroit se convierte en un fantasma blanco a través de su ventana. Japón está a cientos de kilómetros, al igual que la poca gente que aún confía en él.

Cada vez tiene menos idea de qué está haciendo ahí.

–

Cumple veintiún años durante un campeonato donde queda en quinta posición y pasa la noche acompañado por Phichit en un bar, celebrando con una cerveza su primera incursión en el mundo de los adultos, aunque no así el no haber podido subir a un podio.

Se traga las lágrimas mientras bebe y bebe y bebe y la cara de Phichit se convierte en una mancha borrosa más en ese bar perdido de Detroit.

Aunque aún está lo suficientemente sobrio como para darse cuenta de que ambos tienen más compañía. Una chica de cintura estrecha, con ese mismo tipo de cuello con el que siempre ha tenido fijación, se acerca a Phichit, le sonríe inclinando la cabeza a un lado, trina como un petirrojo cuando le reconoce y no se separa de su vera en toda la noche.

Yuuri se termina la quinta cerveza tragándose los sollozos que nadie más ve.

El primer día de sus veintiún años se va a la cama solo y por primera vez se alegra de estarlo. Así no se verá obligado a contener las lágrimas, que le caen, caen, caen sin parar, empapan la almohada y las mangas de su pijama.

Phichit no le llama en todo el día.

–

A veces, cuando solo quiere dejar de pensar, se pone los vídeos de Victor.

Verle actuar le ayuda a poner la mente en blanco, pues sus ojos se centran más en seguir sus movimientos hipnóticos bajo los focos. Se fija en su expresión siempre melancólica, como si le dedicara sus bailes a amantes perdidos, en su cabello largo moviéndose en todas direcciones como si tuviera vida propia.

Acumula pósters de él desde que le vio por primera vez en la televisión. Aún lo recuerda como si fuera ayer, sentado en el viejo sofá de su salón con la barriga llena de chocolate, sus ojos abiertos por la admiración perdiéndose en los gráciles movimientos de Victor aquí y allá. Recuerda sus párpados entrecerrados en el punto más álgido de la música, y un rictus en sus labios de tristeza que le hizo latir el corazón como nunca antes ninguna chica lo había hecho. Recuerda su propio deseo saltar en su estómago, decirse a sí mismo _quiero ser así_ y al mismo tiempo _, quiero saber qué te inspira._

_Porque, en mi caso, yo ya sé lo que me inspira a mí._

Sonríe, indulgente, al recordarlo. Era un crío pretencioso, ahora puede verlo. Fue un sinsentido desear ser como Victor, porque a pesar de todos los años que lleva practicando hasta el hartazgo, no ha habido ni una sola vez que le haya salido el _Stay Close to Me_ a la primera. Yuuko le animaba, pero Yuuri sabía que la persona más importante que debía valorar su esfuerzo, él mismo, no lo aprobaba en absoluto.

Vuelve la vista a la pantalla. Años le separan de ese niño que le miraba con la boca abierta, pero sus sensaciones son las mismas. A su modo de verlo, una actuación de Victor se asemeja a la experiencia fascinante e inofensiva de contemplar una estatua de un dios griego. Porque Victor no está allí para hacerle titubear y dudar de sí mismo más de lo que ya hace: vive en la pantalla de su televisión y a metros de distancia cuando se cruza con él en los campeonatos. Ha habido alguna tímida ocasión en que se han encontrado y, aunque su sonrisa amable le había invitado a entablar una conversación, él se las había arreglado para huir con la mayor dignidad posible.

Mejor así, pues no necesita quedar en ridículo como ya hace en sus propias actuaciones, prefiere que su relación con él se quede entre la pantalla de la televisión y él. Es algo íntimo, algo suyo, algo en lo que el Victor de carne y hueso no debería estar involucrado. Es un momento de paz y autocompasión. No necesita a nadie más que a él mismo para un momento así.

El vídeo se termina, él colapsa en el sillón. Cierra los ojos, indolente. Mañana tiene la final, y la decisión que ha ido construyéndose en su corazón como un edificio en ruinas ha terminado por oficializarse.

Celestino se va a poner hecho una furia.

–

Yuri Plisetsky no le ha dicho nada nuevo. Sería estúpido enfadarse con él, o tomar represalias. Simplemente ha expresado con palabras lo que él piensa de sí mismo y le aterra expresar en voz alta.

Eso no le impide quedarse un rato más en el baño de chicos, ahora en soledad. Se apoya en el lavabo, mirándose en el espejo más cercano a la puerta. Sus ojos rojos le devuelven la mirada, tiene la cara como si estuviera hecha de cartón. Se limpia con el dorso de la mano, furioso, harto de sentirse vulnerable.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo logra alguien que ha sido débil toda su vida, reflejándose en los más grandes pero sin ninguna posibilidad de llegar a su nivel, salir de ese agujero?

¿Qué necesita Yuuri Katsuki?

Esa es la pregunta para la que tiene una única respuesta, y un único juicio posible a la misma.

_Imposible._

–

Le ha hablado. En el aeropuerto. Tres palabras y ha temblado el suelo bajo sus pies.

No necesitaba este último golpe emocional, tras haber tomado la decisión de marcharse de Detroit y volver a casa de sus padres a plantearse la vida. No necesitaba que Victor le sonriera como a su igual y resquebrajara lo único que le quedaba por salvar, esa relación unilateral que le unía a él a través de la televisión y sus sueños más íntimos.

No necesitaba tenerle a menos de dos metros de él, tan blanco, sincero y amable como si de verdad le importara.

Yuuri baja la cabeza y se marcha sin decir ni una palabra.

Se pregunta si la sonrisa de Victor habrá flaqueado un tanto al verle marchar. Aunque adoraría volverse y ver su rostro enfadado, porque tiene que ser todo un espectáculo, no lo hace. Aprieta los puños y va al encuentro de Celestino.

Todavía puede salvar un poco de orgullo, si pone toda la distancia posible con él.

–

Victor está en su casa, en su cama, en su baño y, de repente, en todas partes a la vez. Revoluciona su hogar como si fuera un ciclón y hace suyo cada pequeño rincón de su vida como un amante codicioso.

Yuuri solo sabe asentir, callar y balbucear tonterías en su presencia.

Victor ha dejado de ser una imagen en el espejo, un sueño de juventud, una loca fantasía que le ayudaba a despertarse por las mañanas y entrenar hasta el agotamiento. Está ahí, es real, le quiere a él y a ningún otro, y no se explica por qué.

Es como si, de golpe, la vuelta a Japón le hubiera transportado a una dimensión desconocida. Una dimensión donde tiene talento y Victor Nikiforov se ha fijado en él para catapultarle a lo más alto. Una dimensión en la que él, Yuuri Katsuki, no debería formar parte.

Sin embargo, esto no es la televisión, ni tampoco es un encuentro huidizo en plena competición. Si alarga la mano, puede tocarlo, y de hecho, tiene más de una oportunidad para hacerlo, porque Victor no es precisamente el ser de luz distante e inalcanzable que creía que era. Victor no pierde la oportunidad de tocarle el hombro, la cara, sus dedos rozan sus labios en más de una ocasión y le pone en alerta; esto es algo que ya había sentido con anterioridad, pero nunca a este nivel.

Con aquella chica, a los doce años, no le temblaban las piernas cuando la tenía cerca. No sentía cosquillas en los labios al mirar los suyos de reojo. No sentía el calor concentrarse en un único punto cuando sus manos se rozaban, ya fuera por casualidad o porque Yuuri, en un alarde de valentía que después se reprocharía con crueldad, lo provocara.

–Yuuri, mírame.

Ni tampoco sentía que podría conseguir todo lo que se propusiera, con él pronunciando esas palabras, sus dedos bajo su barbilla, los ojos siempre afectuosos y la sonrisa siempre abierta.

Nota un músculo de tensión en su cuello, largo y blanco, como cuando le ve competir. Tiene que tragar saliva y esforzarse en mirarle a los ojos, en hacer todo lo que Victor desee que haga.

Podría morir ahí mismo. Los labios de Victor están un poco rojos porque tiene la costumbre de mordérselos, lo hace ahora cuando le mira. Sus dientes dejan una pequeña marca en el labio inferior y un rastro húmedo que hacen saltar todas sus alertas sobre lo que está bien y lo que está mal, lo que ha sucedido miles de veces en sus sueños y lo que podría suceder ahí, con las paredes de ese cuarto estrechándose en torno a ellos cada vez más.

En ese preciso instante, Yuuri solo piensa en besarle.

Un ruido en la habitación de al lado les separa. La frustración se adueña de todo su ser, insatisfecha.

Yuuri la acalla, tiene experiencia ya en esto.

Este patrón se repite todas las veces que están a solas. Siempre hay más roces de los que espera, una caricia mal disimulada por encima de la rodilla, unos labios demasiado cercanos a su oído, regalándole halagos, ánimos y alguna que otra broma sin mala intención. Todas esas veces, Yuuri arde con un deseo que solo ha podido reconocer en sus momentos más íntimos a solas, en Detroit, cuando se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche viendo sus vídeos y se mordía los labios mirándole fijamente los suyos.

Yuuri decide poner distancia.

–

No se culpa por ello, se dice. Al fin y al cabo, es lo mejor para él, para los dos, trata de convencerse. Porque bien sabe que Victor podría hartarse de sus fracasos y abandonarle a su suerte. No podría reprochárselo. Es más, a estas alturas ya debería haber tomado el primer vuelo con destino a Rusia para no volver.

Pero no lo hace. Sigue en su casa, planificando su brillante futuro, sin que su sonrisa flaquee ni por un segundo.

Se pregunta a qué está esperando. Se pregunta cuánto tardará en despertar de ese sueño que ya está tardando demasiado en desaparecer, para lo que son sus estándares.

Victor no parece darse cuenta de nada.

Yuuri no se da cuenta hasta que se quiere dar cuenta, y entonces es demasiado tarde para volver atrás.

–

Tiene veintitrés años cuando se enamora por segunda vez.

Victor no es una chica. No es esa chica que le rompió el corazón a los doce años, no es esas chicas que le ignoraron en el instituto, no son los hombres a los que miraba de reojo en el tren de vez en cuando, avergonzado por que le latiera el corazón igual que le pasaba con ellas.

Victor es un conjunto de todas esas sensaciones de su adolescencia elevadas a la máxima potencia; y Yuuri se siente desnudo, solo y vulnerable en sus brazos, fuera de su zona de confort en que solo existían una habitación a solas y su imaginación salvaje haciendo que se avergonzara de sí mismo.

Siempre ha sido esa frustración, esa sensación de poca valía la que regía su vida como si él fuera su marioneta. Piensa mal y acertarás, retírate del patinaje, no mires demasiado a ese chico, no vaya a pensar que le encuentras atractivo, dedícate a una vida humilde dirigiendo el hotel de tus padres sin que nadie pueda verte.

Victor le besa tantas veces y de tantas maneras diferentes que termina por ahogar esa voz. Al menos cuando está con él. Atesora esos minutos como oro en paño, es un pequeño asomo de valía que le cuesta reconocer, pero le hace sentir bien.

Ha estado así toda una vida, no puede culparse. Victor no es una luz mágica, aunque a veces le sienta como tal, que le puede curar de todos los males.

Pero, maldita sea, cuantísimo puede llegar a creer, a su lado, que las cosas de verdad pueden llegar a cambiar para _mejor_.

–

Tiene veintitrés años cuando se enamora por segunda vez.

Esta vez, se siente _feliz._


End file.
